Electrical connectors for military, aviation, vehicular and other applications which required power must be able to withstand the environmental conditions, such as high vibrations, to which such connectors are subjected. The connectors also must provide high quality electrical connection through very broad ranges of temperature variations.
In various applications, connectors and posts may be used to supply the power and/or ground connections required. These posts and connectors can be used to carry different amperage and/or different voltage, depending upon the requirements of the system. These electrical connectors may also be required to accommodate extremely high amperage.
Therefore, it is imperative that when installing the electrical connectors onto the posts, only connectors with consistent electrical properties with the mating post, e.g. polarity, amperage, voltage, be allowed to be placed in electrical engagement. Mating of a respective electrical connector with an improper post can cause a system failure and result in a hazardous, and potentially life threatening, situation.
It would, therefore, be beneficial to have isolation or keying members which facilitate a quick, simple and reliable connection of the connectors to the posts and which ensure for a safe and effective electrical connection between the connectors and the posts regardless of the environmental conditions.